魔法科高校之何等生
by Jiang shang han
Summary: 《魔法科高校的劣等生》同人。 交织宅斗、校斗的混乱日常。 交流群：389500797
1. 觉醒

《[魔劣]魔法科高校之何等生》江尚寒

《魔法科高校的劣等生》同人  
>交织宅斗、校斗的混乱日常<p>

交流群：389500797

* * *

><p>文章类型：同人-言情-幻想未来-动漫<br>作品风格：暗黑  
>所属系列：动漫同人<br>文章进度：连载中  
>文章字数：2899字<p>

* * *

><p>入学篇<p>

第1章 觉醒

* * *

><p>少女低头看着躺在路面上的男子。<br>男子的头部受到严重损坏—那是从高空坠落的摔伤。颅骨、眉骨、颧骨各有不同程度的凹陷，血液由于颅内压升高而离开脑部流到外界。头骨没有完全碎裂，不过依照目前这种情形看来也只是充气过多而爆炸的气球与充气不足的篮球之间的区别。  
>男子的胸前插着一把短刀—或者用更专门的名词—胁差。这原本可是他自己带的武器啊。<br>少女垂下眼帘，目光为男子手上的护腕所吸引。  
>红白蓝三色的组合装饰，像是法国（或俄联邦？）国旗的排列。<p>

* * *

><p>十文字克人结束一天的课业后回到家中，便听说了自己刚升入国中（初中）不久的堂妹遇到歹徒之事。<br>根据目击者的口述，在歹徒持刀拦住女孩之后，两人还有短时间的对话交流…然而好景（？）不长，当歹徒再次举刀打算加害女孩，却被凭空移动到高空之后坠落，就此一命呜呼。女孩则是毫发无损。  
>歹徒身上所佩戴的饰物证明其是反魔法组织"Blanche"的成员。<br>身为魔法世家"十师族"的一员，克人当然知道那个组织想加害自己的同族是出于什么原因。  
>然而克人的这位堂妹在其十多年的生活中未曾展现过魔力，因此一直被当作普通的人类抚养长大。<br>所以是在遭遇危险时终于觉醒了吗？  
>"在瞬间将一名成年男子移动到高空"这不是仅有魔法的天赋即可做到的事—至少以过往历史的经验而言是如此。（她使用的魔法应该被归类为"移动"系）<br>那位刚刚觉醒的魔法师并未随身携带用于编译（或能加强）魔法术式的CAD—也就是说，她完全凭借自身天赋，在未经训练的情况下，完成了"举起-移动-放下"式的魔法过程—想到这一点，克人不由得暗中称奇。  
>"不借助CAD就能使用魔法"的天赋，即使在"十师族""百家"之中，也只有七宝这一家能称道—十文字一族中可是从未出现过这样的人才。<br>对于已经展现了魔力的人，没理由放任不管。这样一来，原本一直被当作普通人养大的女孩将不得不升入魔法科院校。这对于家族而言当然有利可图，但对于其本人或许并非如此—虽然也没多少人会在意这种事就是了。  
>在能够自食其力之前，总是要受制于家族的势力，这也是无奈之举。克人心中十分明白这一点。<br>很快，新的魔法师就开始接受训练，以达到能够控制自身力量的目的。  
>有魔法天赋只代表此人具有了进一步提升力量的基础。如果无法控制自己的力量，魔法师就等同于不定时的炸弹，将会害人害己—正因为大家也都明白这一点，所以不论是教师还是学生都不会有怨言。这是不必多言的社会共识。<br>或许因为所拥有的法力和体格都与别人差距悬殊而造成对方误会的畏惧感，克人没有能够交心的友人。但如果是同族之间，就不至于这么严重。总之，他已经开始期待着堂妹未来的成长。  
>那么，动荡的时期就要开始了…<p>

* * *

><p>【人物设定】<br>十文字 春雨

"十师族"十文字家的后代，国立魔法科第一高校学生会"三巨头"之"会头"十文字克人的堂妹。虽然性格南辕北辙，但和克人有着友人般的默契，在日常交谈中也不使用敬语。

国立魔法科第一高校一年级A班学生（入学成绩：实技第二名，理论第三十名，普通科国文、英语、历史满分）

在十三岁之前未曾展现魔法天赋，被认为是不具有魔力的普通人类而不受重视。痛恨"十师族"中部分人"只以魔力论英雄"的畸形价值观，认为"魔力和视力一样，是造物主给幸运之人的赠礼，不值得炫耀""魔法师正是因为比谁都要弱小，才会有魔力来弥补不足"。  
>十三岁时，在放学回家途中遭遇来自反魔法组织"Blanche"的歹徒。在被武力威胁的情况下，觉醒了"移动"系魔力，并对歹徒使用魔法，让歹徒从高空坠落。虽然致其死亡，但被定义为正当防卫，所以没有受到惩罚。自此终于受到相当程度的重视，被认为是继克人之后十文字家最强的魔法师。<p>

因为在十三岁之前一直被当作不具有魔力的普通人类来培养，所以志愿也遵循和普通人类一样的方向—升入普通高中及大学并取得学位之后参加与魔法无关的工作。后来却因身怀魔法的缘故而无法如愿升入普通高中…对于自己生为"十师族"中人深感无奈。


	2. 案件

第2章 案件

* * *

><p>时间回到那个闷热的下午。<br>"既然都知道名字了，稍微花多点力气调查一下不就能知道我根本没魔力的事实了吗？大叔。"面对拦路的男人，少女显得很镇定。"真可惜，如果不是因为遇到你这件事，我本来还想过要不要加入Blanche…但既然认识到贵组织也不过是舍弃了基本道义的狂妄之徒，那只好免谈…"

刀尖在距离少女的胸膛不到十厘米处，像是被冻住一样，忽然动弹不得。接着，持刀的男子双脚同时离开了地面，身体浮到半空中。  
>但是，这时候周围并没有其他人使用魔法。<br>几乎相同的惊疑神情呈现在双方的脸上。  
>"你、你这家伙！"<br>"啊咧？"  
>"砰"地一声，刚被移送至数米高空的男子像石头一样坠落在地。脱离男子之手的短刀高速旋转着刺进了主人的胸膛。于是这名绑架未遂的犯人就此毙命，正是所谓的"出师未捷身先死"。<br>警用巡逻车姗姗来迟。少女直视着男子的尸体，像是感到很困扰的摇了摇头。虽然无疑会被定义为正当防卫，但"觉醒魔力"所带来的是比"因杀人受到处分"更令她烦心之事。  
>「真伤脑筋啊…这样一来，就不得不升入魔法科高校了。话说我一直都是被当做普通人养大，所以早就立下志向要成为历史学家。但你破坏了我的计划。那么，给它陪葬吧。」<p>

* * *

><p>作者有话要说：<br>"Blanche"是"反对魔法"的组织


	3. 排名

第3章 排名

* * *

><p>位于东京的国立第一魔法科高校（八王子高中）的入学资格审查考试，除了和普通高中一样的"普通科"科目（如国文、数学等）之外，还包括与魔法有关的科目"实技"和"理论"。其中"实技"一科所看重的是考生发动魔法（改变事象）的速度，而"理论"科顾名思义是以向考生提出与魔法工学相关的试题来测试考生的知识程度。<br>第一高校更看重考察实技。由于"实技"考试的目的是考察发动魔法的速度，所以对于产生何种效果及展现的形式并无定规。考生只需在考官发出"开始"信号后以最快的速度发动魔法。

* * *

><p>和往年一样，十文字家在正式开学报到的前一周就收到了这场考试的成绩排名。这一年要升入第一高校的—正如前文所说，直到十三岁才觉醒了魔力—十文字家的春雨小姐。<br>实技排在全年级第二名，理论则是第三十名。  
>族人都知道她的实力，所以故意放水也只会引来更多麻烦而已。<br>其实有不少考生具备"在一秒内发动魔法"的能力，利用电子计时器来算就能看出反应速度的差距。  
>虽然也想过自己一定会被分在一科（即"专科"），但排名如此靠前是春雨所没有想到的。<br>反倒是理论第一名的考生由于在实技方面有所欠缺而被分到二科E班。  
>"我向来是不惮以最丰富的想象力揣测这学校的，然而也万万没有想到校方'重实技轻理论'竟然到了这样的程度。"<br>听到这句评语，为堂兄者不置一词，只是默默的操纵电子终端显示普通科目成绩排名。"又是国文、英语、历史？"  
>"啊咧？原以为在这高手云集的学校我是排不上了，没想到又是第一名啊…"春雨斜眼瞥过去，"不过也只能做到单科排得上啦。"<br>"即使只有一科，能得满分也绝非易事。"克人的脑海中浮现出自己当年那无法直视的英语成绩。  
>往事不堪回首…<br>"今年竟还有人考到普通科的全科满分。"  
>"真可惜。以这种成绩升学到普通高中，才不会浪费这方面的才华啊。还能不能好好当学霸了…"<br>"不，即使普通科全都不及格，那人也会到魔法课高校就读。"  
>"啊，原以为只是巧合的同姓，原来还真是那家的人吗…"春雨凑过去。"七宝薰。看这名字，似乎是一位可爱的女孩子。"<br>"不，他是男的。"  
>"噢，那就是可爱的男孩子。"<br>「…」克人无言以对。

* * *

><p>作者有话要说：<br>七宝家为师补十八家之一，以不使用cad直接使用魔法为名


	4. 社团

第4章 社团

* * *

><p>在拒绝加入学生会和风纪委员会之后，"社团招新活动周"毫无悬念的成为十文字春雨所期待的日子。<br>除了多一些魔法竞技社团，八王子高校的学生社团和普通高中会有的社团并无二致。比如美术社、音乐社都不以魔力为标准来选拔新人，其实魔法科高校中的大部分社团和魔法技能无关。（实际上美术或音乐的水平和魔力水平没多大联系）  
>春雨当然不会想加入美术社或音乐社。（尽管她在这两门艺术方面的造诣还未够惨不忍睹的程度）<br>一般而言，和几百年前那个道德沦丧的时代一样，学生参加校内的社团是以自身兴趣爱好或者擅长的技艺为考量。（不过，也有些学生会为了获得更多学分或弥补期考学分的不足而选择竞赛机会多、平时训练活动多的竞技类社团）  
>八王子高中的社团招新活动的开展方式也和普通高中没两样。在活动期间，教学楼前的空地和部分教室以及体育馆都归各社团所用。各个社团会根据自身特点设计展示区域（摊位）中的装饰等用于宣传的物品。而校方更是将此活动视为宣传学校的大好机会，为此甚至对一些违规行为采取放任态度。<p>

* * *

><p>作者有话要说：<br>【未完待续】  
>还没写开学一日和上课，这个进展是不是有点太快…<p> 


End file.
